Equinox
“So close. The virus is almost ready. When it is, perhaps my Brothers will finally see and accept what we are.” —Equinox Makuta Equionx was a Makuta in the main Roleplay Universe that specialized in studies of time and efficiency. Generally keeps to himself, maintaining the world through Rahi creation. History Early Life As with all Makuta, Equinox was created by Mata Nui from a pool of Antidermis 100,000 years ago. He set out on his Duty of Rahi making immediately, most notably creating the most efficient and essential Rahi required by the Matoran Universe. After the Matoran Civil War, Equinox was put in charge of an unknown island to the east of Xia, but instead of protecting his part of the Universe, he focused on his original task, creating Rahi. Interestingly, even though Bitil's (or RP equivalent) islands were farther away, Equinox was under Bitil's command. Equinox didn't attend Teridax's (or RP equivalent) meeting and sent a Rahi double to take his place instead and commanded the Rahi to go on Teridax's side so that he can continue to do his work and not get killed. For the next several years, Equinox continued to make Rahi and his time and motion, efficiency, studies and observations. When Equinox evolved into the gaseous state as the other Makuta did, he didn't allow the Matoran to modify his armor, considering them inferior. Instead, he modified his own armor and made it as efficient as possible. At some point in time, something caused Equinox to lose his hearing and was force to create a mechanical device to allow him to hear again. Later, Equinox was sent to go kill Tredixs, though he went to ask him about Scadion, and was supposedly killed by Tredixs. This would later turn out to be the Rahi Double and not Equinox. Spherus Magna With the destruction of the Great Spirit Robot, and thus the Matoran Universe, Equinox had to migrate to Spherus Magna. He first went to Destral, using some kind of wolf Rahi to track its location. As the Brotherhood had either been ignoring or lost all reports Equinox had been sending them, Inharax and the rest of the Makuta had all but forgotten Equinox. Not wanting to deal with the strange Makuta, Inharax sent Equinox to the Brotherhood base in Ko-De-Ce-Kra Wahi. Not pleased with the size and state of the fort, Equinox quickly expanded the it into the entire mountain range. As construction was underway, Dralik watched from a distance, but was unable to identify Equinox or many of his Rahi. When Inharax and Brotherhood forces arrived with supplies, the Makuta leader was appalled that Equinox not only knew a dangerous Toa was in the area spying on them, but that he did nothing to destroy the Toa. The Brotherhood failed to kill Dralik who escaped and the base was finished. Later, Equinox decided that the native inhabitants of the planet were too destructive and would eventually cause the planet to shatter again. After many trials and errors, he created a virus that would turn all Glatorian, Agori, Bone Hunters, and Skrall into bestial Element Lords. Additionally, the virus would also make these new Element Lords only obedient, or controllable with Rahi Control, by a few select Makuta. Energized Protodermis Returns Before he could release the virus however, Tredixs came to him with grave news. Energized Protodermis was leaking onto the planet's surface again and faster than before. With the possibility of another Shattering on the rise, Equinox traveled the world with Tredixs in attempts to seal all the breeches. Both coming to the conclusion at the Valley of Iron that their current method to stop the Energized Protodermis was not working, Equinox went to Destral to see if together the Brotherhood could solve this problem. After using Slow to prevent Karunax from crushing him, Equinox entered the thrown room of Destral and waited for Inharax. As he waited, he noticed the Pain was in the room and asked if The Composer knew how to stop EP. Inharax eventually came to the throne room and didn't take the news all too well. Karunax, hearing the Composer's name mentioned along with the possibility of going to the Persona for help, did not like this idea. Still, Inharax transported the group to New Xia to inform Proto of the situation and to met the Composer. The Composer proved to be of little help, mainly challenging the Makuta and Xians to rise above the Great Beings. So Equinox left and started experimenting with acids that could kill the mind of the Energized Protodermis Being. With most of them having failed, Equinox sought Malefix for assistance. After being provided with the knowledge Equinox had on EP, Malefix was able to create a Rahi that placed the EP Being into a coma, temporarily ending its threat. With EP down for the count, Equinox returned to his base to perfect the acid in case it ever came out of its coma. Virus Released Although having learned that the natural inhabitants were not the cause of the Shattering, Equinox still saw them as a problem. As such, he released his virus into the world and transformed most into bestial Element Lords. However, the RMS cured their members as they weren't informed of the virus and Umbrax helped Kolokvar cure the mental portions of the virus, giving Foros a powerful Element Lord army. Noticing something having gone wrong with his virus, Equinox first went to Inharax to learn why the RMS didn't have any Element Lords. Inharax was annoyed that Equinox time froze his battle with Charix, but, upon learning that Kolokvar had help from another Brotherhood Makuta in altering the virus, ordered Equinox to find the traitor. Personality Equinox is, generally, an uncaring for anything that doesn't interest or involve him. So much so that he didn't even attend the meeting that Teridax called for to discuss The Plan, considering it a waste of time. Because of this, most think that he knows nothing of what goes on in the world, but this is proved to be false as he knows a great deal of what's going on, he just simply doesn't care. He hates inefficiency and does his best to improve anything inefficient to make it as efficient as possible. Normally very calm, so calm that most of his fellow Makuta think that he's emotionless and very focused on his goals. Equinox generally likes to be left alone and doesn't like leadership positions. Although he considers himself and all the Makuta to have the unwanted burden to be rulers of the universe, just like the Great Beings. Dislikes Kraata and Rahkshi, due to how time consuming it is to make them. Hates Energized Protodermis for its seemingly random properties and also hates Visorak for similar reasons. Powers and Weapons Equinox has elemental control over Shadow, allowing him to create, control, or alter shadows at a basic level. He has access to all forty two Rahkshi powers, but excels at Rahi, Insect, and Plant Control, and Slowness. Of those powers he could control most of the Rahi, insects, and plants on his island. He could also cause all movement to stop within a several mile radius. Equinox is also fond of using Sleep, Accuracy, and Dodge powers. Do to his studies in time, Equinox has gained a degree of time manipulation. This is derived as a similar, but extremely advanced version of the power Slow. As shown at Xia, Equinox can freeze time around entire islands with little trouble. As also shown, Equinox can choose who remains in normal movement of time. It is unknown if Equinox can do anything other than slow down and freeze time, as he has not been seen reversing or speeding up time. Equinox's Mask of Un-coordination can cause a target to become uncoordinated. Making the muscles of the target go out-of-whack that it leaves the target unable to physically battle. His mask has a telescopic and microscopic lens added to it, allowing him to see greater distances and smaller things up closer. Equinox has an Elastic Nine-o-tails whip, which can stretch long distances to hit targets and has razor sharp protosteel hook ends and protosteel beads. He also has a Protosteel Shadow Shepherd's Crook, which he uses to channel his elemental powers of Shadows through. Equinox is skilled observer, able to tell how to beat an opponent after only watching for a couple of minutes. He's also very skilled at making things more efficient. Qoutes "Why? We are Makuta, Rahi makers, creators of life, controllers of nature. Given the burden to rule from our creation. You see Glatorian, we are made to make life that will maintain the universe. We don't have to conquer you to rule, for we control nature; introduncing beasts and plants to alter the environment. So we don't have to attack you directly when we can control the world, and therefore you as well, indirectly. Yet you rebel, you challenge what we make to benefit you. Twisting many of my brothers to think that the only way to maintain the world is to rule it directly, under the thin veil of peace. But they are fools. Why did you, Glatorian, fall under the rule of the Great Beings? It's not for their might or their victorious army that led them to their rule. No, you fell under them because they could create and alter life. You followed because they could alter the world. You accepted since you would be ruled by what they created anyways. Yet here we are, the same as the Great Beings! Masters of life, capable of altering worlds.You will rebel again, as you did to the Great Beings. But this time, you won't destroy this world, not with the Makuta here to maintain it, as we tried so hard to do with our previous universe. There won't be peace, only limited control of chaos. In order to do that, you must evolve, you must become a beast. It's not like you aren't one already worm, I'm just making you a better worm."--Equinox to a Glatorian about to be subjected to experimental virus. Trivia Equinox was originally create as a "What if?" scenario. In this case, what if ajtazt/TLR joined the Makuta HQ instead of the Toa one? Equinox's name should actually be Tredixs, based on the "What if?" origin, but ajtazt liked the character too much and gave the Makuta his own name. He has the name Equinox as ajtazt wanted a Makuta name that ended in ox and equinox was the first word that popped into his head. Although not the most creative name, it does suit the Makuta well, as with real equinoxes, Makuta Equinox only rarely shows up. His armor is designed with the possibility of reverting back into his organic form. As such, if that were to ever happen, he wouldn't be suffering the same kind of problems Icarax did in canon. Equinox is described as being 1.5 times taller than a Toa, making him 10.8 feet tall. Category:Makuta Category:Characters Category:Ajtazt's RPCs